iplayrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Dave Bell
Family Background Father: Christian Bell (December 21, 1956 - March 01,2006) ( Killed in Raid of the PNP) Occupation: Drug Dealer,User (Hill Syndicate) Mother: Luisa Bell (April 01, 1961 - March 01,2006) (Killed in Raid of the PNP) Occupation: Drug Dealer,User, Syndicate Recruiter (Hill Syndicate) Brother: Eng Hill ( Adopted by the Hill family) No communication about Approximately (10 years) Quote "Change is a Choice" Bio Dave Bell is currently a Sergeant in Los Santos Police Department. Prior to his Job he is passionate, committed, and putting all of the efforts just to make his Job done. In addition Dave Bell has already a background and experiences in being a Police Officer, because Dave Bell is a Police officer in the city of General Santos. He was awarded by the PNP with "Medal of Valor" due to his outstanding performances, and also given a "Medal of Bravery" by shielding himself and shot by the bullet to protect the kid that was on the shootout area. Even Dave Bell is just in the job for 6 months he showed courageous acts and selfless attitude just to serve, guide and protect the citizens in General Santos City. Back Story Dave Bell was born on February 04,1999 in the city of General Santos. He has one sibling also a male , the brothers has a wonderful childhood playing under the rain, taking a swim in the river with their parents, playing with their friends such as Patintero, batuhang bata, Tumbang preso etc. Dave is the Elder among the brother, Dave is always smiling to everyone greeting them with a lot of energy. One day Dave was walking on the street of General Santos City, he saw a man wearing a blue in color uniform, a badge, a hat with a symbol on it, black shoes, radio, whistle and many more stuff. Little did he know that a man that he saw was a Police Officer. So Dave always going on the same street almost everyday and observing the Police officer, Dave was curious what kind of thing that man doing. One day, Dave came from the same street, and he was confused because the street is usually full of people, so he roamed around then he noticed that the street is quiet. After a minute he saw someone`s running towards him and shouting "Get out of my way!" then he realized that the man running towards him is his dad chasing by the Police officer that he saw days ago. So Dave follows both guys in the alley and then, Dave was shocked because his father carried him and made him as a hostage. Dave was scared, anxious and crying on that time, then suddenly his father ran away up to our house carrying Dave. Dave was heavily confused, why his idol chasing his father and pointing a gun on him. After a week of the incident Dave sneaks on the room of his parents, and he saw something terrible, his dad and mom was taking drugs with a lot of people including multiple childrens, then his father saw him peeking on their room and beated him and threatening him to don`t talk about what he saw. After that day Dave was beated repeatedly almost every hour without knowing why his father doing it even Dave is not talking anymore about what he saw. Even Dave were beated and beated, he stills love his parents because he knows that they just have a problem. But Dave realizes that the drugs are destroying the minds of his parents and the other people inside that room. Life of Dave and his brother was terrible after the incident. One night while the family is sleeping, Dave and his brother heard many footsteps on the side of their house, then suddenly someone destroys their door and shouting something like " PNP put your hands up!" repeatedly until we heard some gun shots, suddenly Dave`s father pointed a gun on him intentionally then shoots it, but one of the Police officer jump in front of Dave to protect him and his brother. The police officer who jumped is the same officer on the street that he idolized. After the tragic event. The DSWD handled the brothers, narrating everything about their parents background and many many stuffs about their parents. Then the brothers recovered after a year of the tragic event, then Dave dreamed to become a Police officer on their city in order to stop happening like what happened to their family. One day his brother was adopted by Hill family, Dave can`t do anything and he said to his brother " They can take care of you, much better than here". After many years Dave became a Police officer and got awarded several times. Because of his performance Dave was transferred by the Chief of PNP on Iplay City because the Chief`s believe that he can help the Officers their to protect, guide, serve and take care of the civilians. Category:Male Category:LSPD